<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life does not Stop Here by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444926">Life does not Stop Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Murata Anna AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shizusumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Murata Anna as OC child, Murata Yui is also here!, Omega Ugetsu, Omegaverse, Post-Break Up, and yes if any of you watch naeun family in tros it's inspired by her family, i imagine ugetsu also can speak germany/deutsch, shizuuge first meet, we stan a multilingual family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizusumi mengambil cuti ke Okinawa saat liburan musim panas. Dia butuh refreshing, butuh reset point agar saat kembali ke Tokyo, dia sudah akan bisa baik-baik saja. Satu yang tak diduganya adalah bertemu seseorang yang berbagi cerita satu meja dengannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagi Shizusumi &amp; Murata Ugetsu, Yagi Shizusumi/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Murata Anna AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life does not Stop Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.</p><p>A/N: the third installment of Murata Anna AU! Finally they met!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orang bilang rasanya sakit hati akan membuat dadamu begitu sesak dan kau merasa duniamu perlahan-lahan mulai hancur. <em>Well</em>, mereka tidak berbohong, pikir Shizusumi, tapi kenyataan baru benar-benar menghantamnya ketika dia sudah sampai ke kamarnya dan duduk di samping kasurnya.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, aku baru saja memergoki kekasihku sendiri berselingkuh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, aku baru saja mengkonfirmasi dugaanku bahwa mereka berdua ada apa-apa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, aku baru saja putus dengannya.</em>
</p><p>Sepanjang menghabiskan waktu dengan Mafuyu hari ini, dia masih di dalam fase <em>denial</em>. Apa yang baru saja terjadi rasanya seperti mimpi. Rasa cinta yang dia punya selama bertahun-tahun ini tiba-tiba saja pupus, dan siang itu Shizusumi masih belum menerima semuanya. Selama mencicipi makanan dari satu restoran ke satu restoran pun, yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah bagaimana dia menjaga perutnya agar tidak terlalu kenyang supaya masih bisa menyibukkan dirinya sebelum pulang ke rumah.</p><p>Dan sekarang, tahu-tahu setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Dadanya terasa dihantam beban yang berat berkali-kali, kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Terlebih lagi ketika dia nekat mengecek ponsel yang seharian ini dia abaikan, rentetan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari dua kontak terlihat memenuhi layar ponselnya. Shizusumi memerhatikan foto yang dijadikan <em>wallpaper</em> <em>lock screen </em>yang dia ambil bersama sang mantan setahun lalu di ruang tunggu sebuah acara yang mereka ikuti.</p><p>Dengan berat hati, <em>wallpaper</em> yang telah menemaninya sejak setahun lalu itu digantinya dengan foto pemandangan yang dia ambil ketika liburan bersama keluarganya dua atau mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu—dia bahkan heran kenapa foto tersebut masih berada di folder galerinya.</p><p>Shizusumi menghapus air matanya kasar. Bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, pria dua puluh tahun itu menatap dirinya di cermin agak lama.</p><p>
  <em>Semangat. Hidup tidak berhenti hanya karena kau patah hati.</em>
</p><p>Malam itu dia menangis sampai akhirnya ketiduran karena lelah.</p><hr/><p>Semua urusan sudah ditinggalkannya di Tokyo; peduli amat dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tak sampai seminggu setelah kejadian itu, manajer syh meminta semua anggota bertemu untuk rapat dadakan. Semua hal dibahas dari awal sampai akhir—dan dari sana Shizusumi tahu bahwa dua anggota yang lain benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena situasi <em>band </em>yang tidak kondusif, akhirnya jadwal <em>comeback </em>pun diundur sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.</p><p>Dan karena itu pula, Shizusumi memilih untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya ini di Okinawa. Sudah lama dia tidak ke pantai karena sibuk kuliah dan bekerja, jadi hitung-hitung saja ini <em>refreshing</em> untuk mengurangi beban pikiran yang tak mau hilang sejak hampir dua minggu yang lalu.</p><p>Yagi Shizusumi tak berniat menghabiskan waktunya di sini terlalu lama. Awalnya hanya tiga atau empat harian. Mungkin kalau dia masih belum mau kembali ke Tokyo, dia akan memperpanjangnya sampai seminggu. Toh pihak agensinya mengerti dan selama waktu yang diberikan ini, seluruh anggota dipersilakan menghabiskan waktu pribadi untuk mengurus urusannya masing-masing.</p><p>Dia tak terlalu peduli dan tak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh empat personel <em>band</em>-nya atau bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu cuti sementara ini, yang terpenting dia harus mengembalikan lagi semangat dan <em>mood</em>-nya dengan bersenang-senang di salah satu destinasi wisata terkenal di Jepang ini.</p><p>Pria yang September nanti memulai semester enam perkuliahannya itu memilih hotel dengan kamar langsung menghadap ke laut. Harganya memang tidak semurah kamar lain, tapi apa gunanya selama ini bekerja jika uangmu tidak dihabiskan untuk sesuatu yang membuatmu senang? Toh ini juga bukan hotel bintang empat atau lima yang harga per malamnya menguras dompetnya sebagai mahasiswa. Ini hanya hotel bintang tiga biasa yang untungnya memiliki kamar yang nyaman dan bersih.</p><p>Maka dari itu, mungkin kalau nanti dia masih ingin di sini, memperpanjang masa inapnya bukanlah hal yang buruk.</p><p>Shizusumi berangkat diantar kedua orang tuanya ke bandara tadi pagi. Sesampainya di Bandara Naha, dia langsung mencari taksi yang akan mengantarnya ke hotel. Di hotel pun dia hanya menaruh koper dan barang-barang penting lainnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang berada di daftar <em>itinerary </em>yang disusunnya sehari sebelum pergi.</p><p>Dua tempat wisata yang dia letakkan di urutan atas berhasil dikunjunginya hari ini. Shizusumi menolak menghabiskan energinya terlalu banyak di hari pertama, takut-takut malah terlalu lelah dan malah tidak bisa menikmati hari libur di mana dia <em>benar-benar </em>berlibur. Hari-hari seperti ini jarang sekali datang, apalagi ketika syh semakin sibuk mengisi acara baik secara grup atau individual, <em>on-air </em>maupun <em>off-air</em>, jadi tentu saja dia harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik.</p><p>Hari pertama dia akhiri dengan duduk di kursi bangku kayu menunggu pesanan makan malamnya datang. Hotel yang dia tempati membuka restoran di pinggir pantai setiap sore hari. Bukan ala ala <em>fine dining</em> dengan meja berlapis taplak cantik yang memberikan kesan mewah, tetapi hanya bangku kayu panjang di kedua sisi meja dengan kesan sederhana. Kalau Shizusumi perhatikan, meja yang memang hanya muat sekitar empat sampai enam orang ini lebih banyak diisi oleh sekumpulan anak muda yang memesan makanan ringan dan bir sebagai teman untuk mengobrol sembari menanti saat-saat langit memerah karena matahari terbenam, daripada seperti dirinya yang benar-benar akan memakan makan malamnya di sana.</p><p>Masih asyik memerhatikan meja-meja lain yang kini mulai penuh, Shizusumi berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba seseorang bersuara agak keras menyapanya di antara sayup-sayup suara berisik dari meja di sekitarnya.</p><p>“Permisi, mejanya kosong?”</p><p>Shizusumi berbalik, menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam ikal tak terlalu panjang berparas cantik berdiri di belakangnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk memproses informasi bahwa satu, ada orang yang sedang bertanya padanya; dua, meja-meja nyaris terisi penuh oleh pelanggan yang datang secara berkelompok; dan tiga, orang ini bertanya padanya apakah dia hanya sendiri.</p><p>Dia menggeser tubuhnya ke arah tepi.</p><p>“Silakan, saya cuman sendiri di sini.”</p><p>Kalau Shizusumi tak benar-benar sedang memerhatikan wajahnya, pasti dia akan luput melihat bahwa wajah pria asing ini berubah menjadi cerah begitu dia mempersilakannya duduk.</p><p>“Um tapi saya tidak sendiri, ada ibu dan anak saya juga. Tidak apa-apa?”</p><p>Nyaris Shizusumi mengumpat dalam hati. Orang di hadapannya ini paling jauh mungkin usianya baru 25 tahun. Apa-apaan dia bilang dia sudah punya anak. <em>Atau mungkin maksudnya anak bayi?</em></p><p>Dari bau yang tercium di antara bau-bau yang menguar di udara, Shizusumi yakin betul bahwa pria ini adalah seorang omega—tanpa pasangan. Dan hatinya sedikit terenyuh mengingat bahwa sampai saat ini pun, kasus di mana omega memiliki anak tanpa pasangan masih cukup banyak ditemukan di masyarakat.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, silakan. Katanya jam segini sudah mulai susah kalau mau makan di sini,” ujar Shizusumi halus. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum, lalu langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Shizusumi. Orang ini mengedarkan pandangannya sampai akhirnya melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang balita perempuan dan melambaikan tangannya.</p><p>Shizusumi memerhatikan dua orang yang berjalan agak terburu menghampiri mejanya. Dia tidak yakin bahwa apakah memang ibu orang di sampingnya ini memang muda atau bagaimana—walaupun tercium dari baunya dia adalah omega yang telah memiliki pasangan. Dilihat dari wajahnya, mungkin usianya baru mencapai empat puluhan. Biasanya omega dianugrahi kulit dan wajah yang awet muda, jadi terkadang Shizusumi sendiri suka salah menebak umur omega yang dia temui. Kalau ternyata orang di sampingnya ini sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun dan ibunya lima puluh tahun, sejujurnya dia tidak akan terlalu kaget.</p><p>Anak yang datang bersama sang ibu juga terlihat manis sekali. Shizusumi menebak bahwa anak itu usianya mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahunan. Sudah agak tinggi, bisa berjalan (bahkan berlari ketika menghampiri ayahnya), dan berbicara dengan lancar—menggunakan bahasa yang Shizusumi tahu sebagai bahasa Inggris.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>“Kau berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan anakmu?” tanya Shizusumi tanpa sadar. Nyaris ingin menarik kembali ucapannya kalau saja pria itu tidak menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit dan tulang pipi yang naik.</p><p>Orang di sampingnya mengangguk. “Iya dan ibuku—neneknya—berbicara bahasa Jerman dengannya. Tapi Anna masih mengerti bahasa Jepang kok sedikit-sedikit. Nanti ketika sudah sekolah, teman-temannya akan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, ‘kan, jadi lebih baik di rumah diajarkan memakai bahasa selain bahasa Jepang.”</p><p>Meresapi jawaban yang diberikan, Shizusumi mengangguk setuju. Dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada yang salah juga. Kalau pada akhirnya sang anak akan mengerti bahasa Jepang dari lingkungannya, memang lebih baik dibesarkan di rumah dengan bahasa lain. <em>Win-win solution.</em> Kalau mampu ya kenapa tidak.</p><p><em>Aku akan belajar bahasa Inggris lebih giat lagi, supaya aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan anakku nanti, </em>batinnya penuh determinasi.</p><p>“Oh iya, perkenalkan. Namaku Murata Ugetsu, ini ibuku Yui, dan anakku Anna. Kau sendiri?” Dahinya berkerut refleks, entah kenapa di telinganya nama terdengar familiar. Rasanya seperti pernah dia dengar sebelumnya tapi tak tahu oleh siapa, entah kapan, dan di mana.</p><p>Ah tapi masa bodoh. Toh yang bernama Murata Ugetsu juga bukan hanya satu di dunia. Mungkin memang dia pernah mendengar atau bertemu dengan orang yang bernama sama di suatu tempat.</p><p>“Yagi Shizusumi,” jawabnya singkat.</p><p>“Ah. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu, tapi aku lupa dari mana,” <em>lho tunggu, kok sama ....,</em> “eh tapi kau benar sendiri, ‘kan? Kami bertiga ingin makan di sini sejak kemarin, tapi kemarin tak menemukan meja yang kosong. Sekarang juga nyaris tak ada sampai aku melihat mejamu. Takutnya aku mengganggu atau apa ....”</p><p>Kedua tangannya refleks mengayun di depan dada, “Tidak kok tidak. Tenang saja. Aku benar-benar sendiri.”</p><p>Ugetsu menghela napas lega, “Syukurlah. Oh, buku menunya ....”</p><p>Shizusumi buru-buru menyerahkan buku menu yang tak sengaja dia jadikan alas tangan. Matanya mengedar sekali lagi. Kalau bukan liburan sekeluarga, yang mengisi meja-meja di restoran ini adalah kumpulan anak remaja atau mungkin anak kuliahan. Ada sih yang sendiri seperti dirinya, tapi hanya satu dua itu pun di meja kecil yang terletak agak di belakang.</p><p>Shizusumi melirik orang-orang yang mengisi mejanya. Seorang pria muda, seorang anak kecil, dan seorang wanita cantik yang sibuk menyisir rambut cucunya yang berantakan. Perlu Shizusumi akui, bahwa tiga orang yang menemani sorenya hari ini memiliki visual di atas rata-rata, terutama sang gadis kecil. <em>Siapa tadi namanya? Anna?</em></p><p>“Anna-chan?”</p><p>Nama ‘Anna’ bukanlah nama yang cukup asing walau ini pertama kalinya bagi Shizusumi menemui seseorang bernama Anna. Namun jika mereka adalah keluarga multibahasa, menamani anak dengan nama yang asing bukanlah hal yang mengherankan. Apalagi kalau nanti pergi ke luar negeri, setidaknya orang luar tidak akan salah menyebutkan namanya.</p><p>“Ya?” Gadis itu mendongak, menelengkan kepalanya.</p><p>Oh, Shizusumi nyaris tersenyum gemas. Suara anak ini lucu sekali. Sekali lihat pun, Anna persis sekali dengan ayahnya—dan dia yakin bahwa tidak ada yang akan meragukan bahwa Anna adalah anak dari Murata Ugetsu. Rambutnya, kulitnya, bentuk matanya, hanya warna irisnya saja yang berbeda. Sang nenek dan sang ayah memiliki warna iris hitam legam yang serupa, sementara anak ini memiliki warna iris hijau cerah.</p><p>Tidak ada orang Jepang memiliki warna iris hijau cerah—mungkin ada, tapi hanya beberapa pengecualian, salah satunya jika orang itu adalah anak yang memiliki darah campuran. Siapapun orang tua lain dari Anna, Shizusumi menduga bahwa orang itu adalah orang asing atau orang Jepang, hanya saja keturunan luar.</p><p>“Anna-chan, umur berapa?” Shizusumi berusaha membuka percakapan. Tidak ada balita di sekitarnya, kerabat termuda dari keluarga besarnya saja sudah masuk sekolah menengah. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai obrolan dengan anak kecil dengan apa. Dan walaupun dia berusaha yang terbaik, dia tahu bahwa ini adalah usaha yang payah.</p><p>“Empat tahun? Tinggi sekali,” sambungnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu hanya sekali dua kali melihat balita dari dekat, itu juga entah tahun kapan, mungkin saat dia masih sekolah dasar. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, dulu ketika dia masih di taman kanak-kanak, tingginya sepertinya tak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi Anna.</p><p>“Aku ... hmm tiga tahun.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>Kalau ayahnya—sepenglihatan Shizusumi—memiliki tinggi laki-laki pada umumnya, pun neneknya juga tinggi wanita rata-rata, mungkin Anna memiliki tinggi keturunan dari orang tua lainnya ...  atau ... sesederhana dia hanya memang mengalami pertumbuhan lebih cepat dibandingkan anak tiga tahun pada umumnya.</p><p>“Anna-chan, di sini ...,” ucapannya terpotong tatkala seorang pramusaji datang mencatat pesanan mereka bertiga, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke belakang, “sudah sejak kapan?”</p><p>“<em>Yesterday</em>.”</p><p>Buku pesanan diletakkan di tengah meja, Ugetsu yang sedari tadi sibuk memilihkan menu refleks menyahut, “‘Kemarin’.”</p><p>Anna tertawa kecil, kemudian meralat ucapannya malu-malu, “Kemarin.”</p><p>Shizusumi melirik Ugetsu di sebelahnya, diam-diam memuji kagum dalam hati. “Sudah ke mana saja?” tanyanya lagi.</p><p>“Aku tadi ke akuarium be~sar sekali. Ikannya banyak. Terus tadi aku lihat ikan pari. Sayapnya leba~r banget, kayak burung elang. Terus ada ikan kecil-kecil juga. Aku ingin itu ada di rumah deh. Tapi papa bilang nggak boleh, soalnya nanti nggak ada yang urus,” Anna berceloteh, tangannya membuka lebar saat bercerita mengenai sirip pari yang lebar lalu membentuk gestur ‘kecil’ ketika menceritakan ikan-ikan kecil yang ingin dia pelihara.</p><p>Shizusumi bergumam dalam hati, <em>manis sekali.</em></p><p>“Anna, Anna hari ini sudah makan apa saja?”</p><p>“Anna makan nasi tadi siang sama papa sama nana.”</p><p>“‘Nana’?”</p><p>Wanita di samping Anna, Murata Yui, menyahut sembari menguncir rambut Anna menjadi satu ikatan besar, “Itu saya, dia panggil saya ‘nana’. <em>Grandma </em>atau nenek terlalu susah, jadi nana saja supaya gampang.”</p><p>Shizusumi mengangguk paham, lantas bertanya lagi. “Enak nggak tadi makanannya?”</p><p>“Nggak enak, soalnya banyak sayurnya,” Anna cemberut, memainkan ritsleting tas kecil berwarna perak miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja, “tapi kemarin aku nggak makan sayur, jadi hari ini aku harus makan. Kalau nggak nanti papa marah.”</p><p>Ugetsu mendengkus, kemudian tertawa kecil dan berbicara dengan suara yang lembut. “<em>It’s because vegetable is good for your body</em>, Anna.”</p><p>“<em>But I hate it,</em> <em>Papa. I like meat better</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Oops, unfortunately, we’ll eat fish for dinner today</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Ugh, I also hate fish</em>.” Anna merajuk, bibirnya maju cemberut saat sang gadis membuat wajah sebal.</p><p>Melihat ini Shizusumi jadi ingat masa kecilnya. Dulu dia malas sekali makan sayur, tipikal anak kecil. Tapi dia tak berani menolak karena waktu itu dia masih takut dan adaptasi pada keluarga barunya. Jadi selama beberapa minggu Shizusumi memaksa dirinya menelan sayuran-sayuran itu sebelum akhirnya ibu angkatnya bertanya. Baru saat itu dia jujur bahwa dia tak suka sayur dan memaksa dirinya menelan sebanyak mungkin karena takut dimarahi.</p><p>Kalau soal ikan, sekarang dia suka makan ikan, tetapi ketika kecil, dia juga sama sekali tak menyukai ikan. Terkadang ibunya atau dia luput mengambil duri-duri halus yang tersisa, alhasil tidak sekali dua kali tenggorokannya sakit karena ada duri yang tersangkut di sana. Dia bukannya benci ikan, tapi alangkah baiknya jika semua durinya bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah.</p><p>“Anna-chan nggak suka ikan banget?”</p><p>“Nggak suka, durinya sakit.”</p><p><em>Tuh, ‘kan.</em> Memang biasanya masalah malas makan ikan ya durinya itu sendiri. Shizusumi yang sekarang pun terkadang masih suka malas ikan karena ribet, dia lebih menyukai makanan laut yang lain seperti udang atau kepiting.</p><p>Anna yang asalnya duduk, kini mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah berdiri. Tangannya menumpu pada meja dan gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan semangat. “Kakak tadi namanya siapa? Anna nggak denger.”</p><p>“Panggil aja Shizu,” jawabnya sembari mengulas senyum, kemudian ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya.</p><p>“Shizu-san suka ikan nggak?”</p><p>“Mmm dulu aku juga kayak Anna, nggak suka ikan,” Shizusumi tersenyum kikuk, tanpa melihat pun dia tahu sekali bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang dilirik dan dikode mati-matian oleh dua orang dewasa di meja nomor lima belas itu, “tapi ikan itu enak lho, walaupun banyak durinya. Aku kadang-kadang suka makan ikan.”</p><p>“Iih, kok suka ikan sih,” lagi-lagi anak itu cemberut. Nyaris Shizusumi mencubit pipinya karena gemas kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu tidak sampai setengah jam yang lalu.</p><p>“<em>See? Even he likes fish</em>, Anna,” Ugetsu menjulurkan lidahnya jahil; Shizusumi tersenyum geli. Rasanya enak sekali jika mempunyai hubungan seperti ini dengan orang tuamu. Shizusumi tidak bisa bilang kalau hubungannya dengan orang tuanya buruk, baik-baik saja, hanya tidak sedekat ini. Setiap melihat orang tua Hiiragi yang begitu dekat dengan sang anak, terkadang dia merasa iri. Orang tua yang merawatnya bahkan bukan orang tua kandungnya. Dia diadopsi dari panti asuhan saat usianya empat tahun. Entah apa yang membuatnya ditinggalkan di sana—anak haram? Orang tua aslinya meninggal? Mereka tak mau mengurus?</p><p>Yang manapun, meskipun rasa penasaran soal identitas orang tua kandungnya masih ada, Shizusumi masih akan lebih memilih orang tua angkatnya. Tidak semua orang tua kandung akan lebih baik dari orang tua angkat, apalagi orang tua angkatnya juga menyayanginya.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja dia terpikir sesuatu.</p><p><em>Ah iya, mereka belum kukasih tahu kalau aku sudah tak lagi bersama Hiiragi </em>....</p><p>Nanti apa alasan yang akan dia kasih? Mau bilang jujur pun tak enak, dia tak mungkin menjelekkan Hiiragi di depan orang tuanya, apalagi orang tua mereka berteman dekat. Kalau berbohong pun, ibu betanya yang memiliki penciuman di atas rata-rata bisa mendeteksi bau feromon alfanya—dan terkadang beliau bisa sangat keras kepala. Salah satu sifat yang tidak terlalu Shizusumi sukai.</p><p>Dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap pelanggan lain; beberapa telah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, Shizusumi penasaran apakah pesanannya sudah siap apa belum. Beberapa meja juga sibuk bermain permainan kartu, ada juga yang sibuk berfoto ria. Dua meja di depannya bahkan menyanyikan lagu akustik dari <em>band </em>yang dia kenal. Hendak dia menikmati sayup-sayup lagu yang terdengar itu kalau saja pria di sebelahnya tidak mengajaknya berbicara.</p><p>“Kau berlibur sendiri?”</p><p>Shizusumi menoleh, menghadap Ugetsu yang kini menumpukan dagunya di tangan kiri dan menatapnya sembari tersenyum tipis.</p><p>“Tumben,” pria itu menyambung, “biasanya anak muda berlibur bersama teman-temannya. Apalagi kau terlihat masih anak kuliahan.”</p><p>“Ah ya, aku sedang patah hati,” Shizusumi menjawab spontan—yang kemudian disesalinya karena ekspresi Ugetsu langsung berubah 180 derajat dan pria itu langsung mengubah posisi duduknya.</p><p>“Oh, maaf—”</p><p>“Tidak, bukan—maksudku tak apa-apa,” tangannya menggaruk lehernya gugup, netra hitamnya melirik Anna yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengobrol entah apa dengan sang nenek menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti, “... aku baru saja diselingkuhi. Dia melakukannya dengan teman kami berdua. Jadi ya ... aku mencari suasana baru sebelum kembali ke Tokyo dan bertemu dengan mereka lagi—kami rekan kerja, jadi ... mau tak mau ....”</p><p>“Oh, oke, aku mengerti,” tangan sang pria yang lebih kecil menepuk pundaknya halus, “tidak usah dilanjutkan.”</p><p>Dia tersenyum getir; pun mendadak teringat kata-kata yang entah dia dengar dari siapa bahwa terkadang, menceritakan harimu kepada orang asing akan lebih aman daripada bercerita kepada seseorang yang kau kenal. Dia lantas berpikir, tidak ada salahnya juga. Toh memang kapan lagi dia akan bertemu orang ini?</p><p>“Ngomong-ngomong, Mura—(“‘Ugetsu saja’.”) Ugetsu-san sendiri dari mana?” mulainya.</p><p>“Tokyo—kau juga, ‘kan? Tadi bilang begitu.”</p><p>Dia tergelak, sedikit. “Iya. Aku anak <em>band</em>. Kau sendiri?”</p><p>Mata sang pria yang sudah bulat menjadi semakin membulat, dan perlu Shizusumi akui bahwa saat ini rupanya begitu manis dan cantik. Seumur-umur, baru sekali ini dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki mata sebesar dan sebulat ini.</p><p>“Aku seorang violinis! Hey, kita sesama musisi!” Ugetsu tertawa kecil.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, suara tawanya ternyata juga manis.</em>
</p><p>“Iya, mantan dan temanku itu ... ada di <em>band </em>yang sama,” napasnya terhela berat, pandangannya jatuh menatap hamparan laut tertimpa cahaya merah jingga keunguan di depan sana, “jadi ... agak sulit bagiku untuk kembali bekerja kalau tidak <em>refreshing </em>terlebih dahulu. Aku butuh <em>reset point</em> untuk bisa bekerja seperti semula.”</p><p>“Mmm dimengerti. Menyayangi dirimu sendiri seharusnya memang menjadi prioritas nomor satu. Toh pada akhirnya mereka yang salah dan kau juga akan kembali bekerja di lingkungan yang sama. Istirahat sedikit juga terkadang diperlukan,” entah karena ini ucapan yang Shizusumi nanti-nantikan, atau memang itu ucapan yang tulus, atau suasana yang mendukung, atau kombinasi dari semua hal itu, rasanya hatinya mencelos dan potongan-potongan ingatan menyakitkan itu menghampiri benaknya sekali lagi.</p><p>“Aku juga mengalami perpisahan yang menyedihkan,” Shizusumi menoleh; Ugetsu memelankan suaranya, “aku berpisah dengan ayahnya Anna ketika Anna masih dalam kandungan. Dia sudah tak bahagia lagi denganku, jadi walaupun aku masih mencintainya, aku harus melepaskannya pergi. Dia juga tak kuberitahu tentang Anna—dia tak perlu tahu.”</p><p>“Kau tidak meminta pertanggungjawabannya? Maksudku ... kau terlihat masih muda, Ugetsu-san.”</p><p>“Aku baru 25 tahun, dia juga sama. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak butuh itu,” sang pria tersenyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama pelannya namun terdengar lebih optimis, “aku bisa membesarkan Anna sendirian bersama ibuku. Biar dia dengan hidupnya dan aku dengan hidupku. Untuk apa mengekang orang yang sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi dengan embel-embel ‘anak’?”</p><p>Shizusumi mengangguk; keduanya mengulas senyum getir. <em>Oh, ternyata sama saja, memang bukan hanya aku yang menderita sendirian di dunia ini.</em></p><p>“Ah aku juga masih muda—masih dua puluh, baru November nanti 21. Perjalananku masih panjang. Aku juga seharusnya tidak usah berlama-lama bersedih karena ini, ‘kan?” <em>Drummer </em>syh itu mengembuskan napas panjang, kemudian menatap langit yang mulai menggelap lekat-lekat. Matahari di depan sana mulai turun ke ufuk barat, orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan memotret matahari terbenam hari itu.</p><p>“Iya, tapi sembuh perlahan juga tidak apa-apa. Jangan memaksakan dirimu juga. Mungkin lukanya masih akan tetap ada sampai nanti, tapi selama kau bisa mengatasinya, itu akan jauh lebih baik.”</p><p>Sejujurnya, inilah yang Shizusumi ingin dengar selama ini. <em>Well</em>, sebenarnya Mafuyu juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi mendengarnya dari orang asing entah kenapa membuat perasaannya membaik lebih cepat.</p><p>Ah tunggu.</p><p>Mengingat soal Mafuyu, rasanya kok ....</p><p>“Kupikir aku pernah mendengar namamu di suatu ...,” ucapannya terpotong; dua orang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan mengisi penuh meja yang tadinya kosong melompong.</p><p>“Ya?” sahut orang di sebelahnya sembari mengelap alat makannya dengan tisu di atas meja sebelum membagikan potongan ikan bakar yang mereka pesan ke dalam mangkuk kecil sang anak yang terlihat dibawa dari rumah.</p><p>“Ah tidak,” Shizusumi menyeruput jus semangkanya beberapa teguk, “rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu. Kau kenal Satou Mafuyu? Dia temanku. Usianya juga sama denganku—lebih muda sih, tapi ya kami satu angkatan.”</p><p>Gerakan tangan Murata Ugetsu terhenti, dan sekali lagi Shizusumi melihat mata dengan iris hitam kelam itu membulat kaget. “Tunggu, apa ini Satou Mafuyu yang sama dengan mantan vokalis dan gitaris <em>band </em>given? Kalau begitu, ya! Aku kenal! Dia dekat juga dengan Anna!”</p><p>Sang pria tersenyum lebar, matanya yang tadi membulat kini menyipit sampai hampir tak terlihat.</p><p>Pantas saja rasanya nama itu tak asing, Mafuyu pernah menyebutkan nama ‘Murata Ugetsu’ beberapa kali di hadapannya.</p><p>“Dia teman masa kecilku omong-omong—”</p><p>“E-eh tunggu. Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kau ini Shizusumi yang di <em>band </em>syh? Berarti pacar yang kau maksud itu ... <em>bassist</em>-mu? Dan ‘teman’ itu adalah ... mantan Mafuyu? Ya Tuhan, dunia kecil sekali.”</p><p>“Ah, Mafuyu cerita ya ....”</p><p>“Iya, kami suka bercerita macam-macam. Dia katanya bersamamu ke apartemen mantanmu hari itu.”</p><p>“Iya, hitung-hitung dukungan emosional. Takutnya aku malah melakukan sesuatu yang akan kusesali, tapi untungnya tidak.”</p><p>Shizusumi merasa punggungnya ditepuk, kemudian diusap halus beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar, “Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, aku yakin. Biar karma yang mengaturnya. Habiskan saja masa liburanmu sepuasnya di sini. Buat dirimu merasa jauh lebih baik sebelum akhirnya kembali ke rutinitas yang biasanya.”</p><p>Pria yang November nanti menginjak usia 21 itu tersenyum tipis.</p><p>“Kau benar-benar pendengar yang baik,” dia mengingat kata-kata Mafuyu, “kau tahu sekali apa yang ingin kudengar. Terima kasih. Aku harap Ugetsu-san juga bisa menjalani hidup yang jauh lebih baik daripada orang itu.”</p><p>Orang di sampingnya berkelakar, menutup mulutnya sopan dengan tangan yang terkepal, “Terima kasih. Dan terima kasih juga telah berdoa seperti itu hahaha. Dia sudah tak ada lagi di hatiku, jadi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Baguslah,” Shizusumi tersenyum lembut, refleks mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus rambut sang pria—sebelum akhirnya buru-buru menarik tangannya dan mengutuk dalam hati. “Ma-maaf, kebiasaan.”</p><p>“Eh, tidak apa-apa,” Ugetsu tertawa kecil; tawa yang akhirnya berubah menjadi senyum yang menurut Shizusumi membingkai wajahnya menjadi cantik sekaligus sendu. “Ada banyak momen di mana aku berharap dia berada di sisiku bersama Anna, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengharapkannya lagi—dan aku juga tidak mau. Aku tak punya pilihan selain mengubur cintaku dalam-dalam dan melupakan dia.”</p><p>Shizusumi tak membalas, dia hanya menatap Ugetsu agak lama sebelum akhirnya menawarkan lobster bakar pesanannya. Piring berisi dua lobster itu digeser mendekat. “Mau coba? Aku tak menyangka lobster yang datang sebesar ini, ambil saja kalau mau.”</p><p>Ugetsu balas menawarkan makanannya, “Kalau mau ikan bakarnya, atau <em>tempura</em>-nya, atau yang lain juga ambil saja. Kayaknya kami memesan terlalu banyak haha.”</p><p>Satu <em>tempura </em>yang terletak paling pinggir diambilnya, lalu langsung dilahapnya bulat-bulat. Dia tak berkomentar apa-apa, orang di sampingnya pun sekarang sibuk makan dan tak angkat bicara sama sekali. Mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makanan masing-masing sembari menatap matahari yang sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi di ujung sana.</p><p>Hari pertamanya di Okinawa tidak buruk juga. Hotelnya nyaman, acara jalan-jalannya menyenangkan, makanannya enak, dan dia bahkan mendapat teman berbagi cerita. Ucapan ‘dunia itu sempit’ ternyata terbukti benar. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, dia malah bertemu dengan teman dari temannya sendiri. Mafuyu selalu berbicara yang baik mengenai Murata Ugetsu, tapi ungkapan bahwa orang yang bisa memberi nasihat baik adalah orang yang telah melalui asam garamnya kehidupan, sepertinya tidak salah juga. Orang di sampingnya ini masih muda—bahkan kalau dia hitung mundur, Ugetsu sudah mengandung di usia yang sama dengannya. Sedang dirinya sendiri merasa kesulitan hanya karena ingin terus berpikir bahwa tak ada yang pernah terjadi, jangankan memiliki anak di usia semuda ini.</p><p>Tapi walaupun begitu, orang di sampingnya tetap kuat. Atau mungkin, tidak menyadari apa itu kuat sampai akhirnya ‘menjadi kuat’ adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus dia lakukan.</p><p>Shizusumi menatap ketiga orang di sana sekali lagi; Ugetsu yang sibuk mengawasi Anna, sang nenek yang sibuk mengelap saus yang mengotori pipi sang cucu, dan Anna yang sibuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Kalau mereka bertiga bisa melalui hidup seperti ini, Shizusumi juga harusnya bisa. Sepulang dari sini, dia janji, dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti yang seharusnya. Dia harus mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sudah tidak ada yang bisa diubah lagi. Kisah cinta pertamanya akan selalu berakhir menyedihkan dan menyakitkan, tak peduli berapa lama waktu akan berlalu.</p><p>Tapi, bukan berarti dia tak memiliki masa depan yang cerah.</p><p>Masih ada, ada masa depan yang bisa dia buat jauh lebih indah daripada masa lalunya.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jadi sepuluh harian lalu aku tiba-tiba aja mikirin kemungkinan soal Shizusumi x Ugetsu terus aku kek ??? WOW ???? KENAPA AKU BARU MEMIKIRKAN INI SEKARANG. Dulu sempet iseng mikir di dunia AU kalau ShizuUge jadian gitu, cuman kek hah nggak ah susah bayanginnya. Terus mendadak selama dua hari aku “ShizuUge thought only | ShizuUge #brainrot”. Kek mereka berdua ini dua karakter Given yang paling aku suka desainnya, secara kepribadian pun aku suka soalnya mereka tipe-tipe kalem tenang gitu. Terus ya TTT kenapa TTT tidak TTTT ku-ship saja TTTT. Kalau dulu di Naruto dan KnB bisa nge-ship rare sampe crack, masa ini nggak bisa. Eh taunya aku lemah banget bayangin Shizu main sama Anna TTTTT /nangis sekebon.</p><p>Yap ini Murata Anna AU dan kubikin series-nya biar nggak nyebar ke mana-mana.</p><p>Aku sejujurnya nggak suka tema perselingkuhan/infidelity, tapi nggak tau dari dulu kadang aja aku suka nekat bikin. Tapi di Given sendiri juga ini jadi sub-tema, so yeah why not hehe. Tapi maaf sekali lagi kalau ada yang nggak nyaman buat yang fik keduanya, toh udah aku tag juga ‘kan.</p><p>Terus kenapa kepikiran soal Shizu di Murata Anna AU juga karena dia, ‘kan anak adopsi, jadi kayaknya bagus juga dia nge‘adopsi’ Anna jadi anaknya, gitu maksudnya. Toh di antara hysm (IYA AKU MAUNYA DIURUTIN SESUAI UMUR, KICIWI KENAPA GA HYS TAPI BINGUNG NTAR DIBACA APA) kayaknya Shizu yang paling dewasa dan bisa mikir pake kepala dingin. Jadi ya seneng aja ngebayangin dia pacaran sama yang lebih tua.</p><p>Di sini aku banyak masukin sub-plot-sub-plot/trope yang aku pengen masukin di berbagai fanfik. Aku ngerasa sih masih nyambung-nyambung aja hehe.</p><p>Aku juga pengen bikin ShizuUge non omegaverse, tapi yang kepikiran basisnya nggak jauh-jauh dari ini. Akhirnya keburu males duluan karena esensinya bakal ngetik ulang fik yang sama. Jadi ntar kalau misalnya aku ngetik ShizuUge ujug-ujug, aku mau bayanginnya series ini aja tapi tanpa permasalahan omegaverse-nya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>